The Abyss That Lead Nowhere
by I.R. Simmons
Summary: Loki is taken to Odin for a trial for his invasion of Midgard, but whilst getting trialed, the Chitauri attack and threaten Asgard unless they hand over Loki for his failures to deliver the Tesseract. Loki fears for the worst. Will they hand him over, or fight for him?
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! Okay, this is my second fanfiction and I am still working on my first one, but it's almost finished and I am disappointed with it so I figured I would try a different idea. How about I get me some Loki whump fanfiction going on? I is excited! You is excited? I is definitely excited!**

**Summary: Loki is taken to Odin for a trial for his invasion of Midgard, but whilst getting trialed, the Chitauri attack and threaten Asgard unless they hand over Loki for his failures to deliver the Tesseract. Loki fears for the worst. Will they hand him over, or fight for him? **

**Chapter One- Asgard**

The muzzle stuck to Loki's jaw uncomfortably, the heavy chains restraining his magic jangled with each step. They were long enough that they were being dragged across the colorful Rainbow Bridge, making Loki nearly trip over his own feet. It frustrated him to be so vulnerable and pathetic. He kept his head down as his brother, the Mighty Thor, held him by the elbow and guided him along the city to the palace. Loki heard the protests of others, he could _feel _the gazes full of hatred all over him, making him feel dirty.

Loki brought his head up, seeing the beauty of Asgard's sunset. The sun peaked over the top of the palace, giving off a golden hue reflecting off the golden city. He had almost forgotten how magnificent it was to watch. He shouldn't care anymore, this wasn't his home, it never was. But not even he could deny the beauty of the prosperous, fair city of Asgard.

He looked back down, seeing the chains in his peripheral vision. He furrowed his dark eyebrow, beginning to worry. What kind of just punishment might the All-Father have for him? Would Odin sentence him to death? Would he force Loki into the deepest, darkest cells of Asgard for the rest of eternity? Or, if Odin was feeling colorful, maybe a life-time of torture? The All-Father tends to be rather harsh at times with criminals.

Surely Thor wouldn't allow that, or his mother, Frigga, for that matter... Right?

Why wouldn't they allow that? They never cared about him. he thought bitterly. They lied to him his whole life. Well, Thor never knew of Loki's true parentage either, but all his life he had to hear how the golden prince would slay them all, the Jotuns. That's what he was, a Jotun from Jotunheim. Found in the cold wastes of the frozen realm to die because he was too small. Laufey didn't want him, Odin didn't want him, and he has accepted that. That's why he let go of Gungnir. He plummeted into that abyss, thinking he would never land. But he did land. On the Chitauri home world.

He shook his head, not letting memories resurface.

He brought his head up once more, noticing he was in the golden halls, the sunset still illuminating the walls. He saw the big, golden double doors at the end of the hall. The double doors that led to his fate.

"Behave, brother." Thor said in a warning voice. He opened the doors, Odin waiting for them.

Thor let two guards who were standing by the doors switch places, leaving Thor standing in the back and the guards on each side of him, leading his way to the All-Father like some dog. They placed him at the feet of Odin, forcing him to his knees. He looked around, seeing his mother standing next to the Warriors Three and Sif to the left of the throne room. Did the All-Father invite everyone to this _glorious _moment of a trial?

He looked up to see Odin, sitting in his throne, his one blue eye boring into him, his very soul. Loki swallowed. He didn't look happy. The guards that were guiding him were already on the other side of the room. "Take the muzzle off." Said the All-Father.

Another set of guards from the right of the room worked together to get the muzzle off. One held him firm while the other hit the button that made a familiar _click _and slid off the damned contraption. Loki worked his jaw, opening his mouth wide then closing it again.

Odin stood from the throne, causing Loki's attention to snap back to him. "Arise, Laufeyson."

The words stung, but he obliged to the kings demands. He didn't want to make this worse.

"Do you know why you have been brought here this day?" Odin's voice was firm, but Loki could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. Loki didn't reply. "Answer, I gave permission for the muzzle to be removed, you may speak." But Loki didn't, standing his ground. "Do not make this difficult, Loki."

"Me? I'm making this difficult?" Loki asked, venom dripping out of his voice. "It wouldn't make a difference if the muzzle was on or off. You waste your time, All-Father, instead of delivering my damn sentence." He could hear Frigga gasp, but ignored it. "I know what I did, I'm not an idiot, like Thor."

"Hey!" Said Thor, voice full of hurt.

"Don't be such a child." Exclaimed Loki, keeping his eyes locked with Odin's.

"Silence!" Yelled the All-Father. "Loki Laufeyson," He paused as if he sensed something, making Loki narrow his eyes in confusion, as well as everyone else in the room. He shook his head as if to clear it and continued. "You have attempted to destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost, instead destroying the Bifrost itself. You claimed to be of better importance, thinking it right to steal the Tesseract and try to invade Midgard. What do you have to say?"

Loki smirked. "Odin Borson, you have failed as a parent along with your lovely wife, Frigga. Where is your trial?" Anger flared within Odin's eyes, making Loki smirk wider. He turned to face his mother. "Hi," was all he said.

Suddenly the palace seemed to shake, as if an earthquake were happening. Loki's smirk fell and looked towards a portal that appeared behind him. He turned, backing away from it. The portal swirled with blue and white colors, like the Tesseract did. Loki feared for the worst. What was on the other side?

Chitauri began to pour out of it like ants would if someone disturbed an anthill. Guards went to fight against them, failing miserably. Loki looked towards the All-Father, who sending waves of magic at them with Gungnir. He then looked towards the Warriors Three and Sif, who were fighting them off with weapons, as well as Frigga. He then found Thor using Mjolnir fighting off a circle of Chitauri surrounding him. He looked back towards the portal, seeing a group coming after him. He panicked, using his only form of defense. The loose chains wrapping around himself.

One Chitauri came up to him, forcing Loki to take the line of chain between the cuffs around his wrists around the creatures neck. He twisted his hands opposite directions and heard a _crack _come from the Chitauri's neck, making it fall limp. He could see two more advancing upon him, and did the same thing, though this time, using one of the Chitauri for support, bringing his feet up to kick the other, then breaking the other's neck.

He looked up to Thor, seeing him surrounded. He made his way towards his brother, fighting off other Chitauri on his way. When he did make it there, there was a thin sheet of sweat collecting on his brow. Thor noticed Loki's presence, standing back to back, fighting off two more Chitauri. "Thor!" Yelled Loki over the noise of the portal.

"Brother?" The Mighty Thor replied.

"I would fight much better if these stupid chains were off. I can't even use my magic, they're blocking it out!"

Thor forced Loki to turn towards him, surprising the fallen prince. Thor brought Mjolnir high and slammed it down on the chains in between Loki's cuffs, breaking it. "You can use physical combat, but I can't get the cuffs off themselves."

Loki nodded a thanks and headed to help his mother who seemed to be struggling using only her dagger. "Mother! Go!" He yelled, catching her by surprise. He swung his fist, hitting one Chitauri, then taking the other by the shoulders, slamming it into the fazed Chitauri. He grabbed Frigga by the shoulders. "Mother, please, take the All-Father and go. He can't last much longer."

"No need for that." A deep, bone chilling voice echoed out of the portal. All the Chitauri and Aesir stopped, looking at the blinding portal. A giant, purple skinned man stepped out with another Chitauri at his side. "They will need to stay for the arrangements."

Loki's breath hitched in his throat. He knew that voice, that creature. He knew the Chitauri standing next to it. Thanos and his lieutenant Other. He felt his mother put a hand on his shoulder, asking what was wrong. His eyes widened as Thanos smirked at him. "Me..." He whispered.

"What?" Thor said, standing over broken Chitauri. He looked towards his father in confusion. Odin only shrugged.

"It has been so long, little Jotun." Thanos' cool voice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanos..." Loki's voice cracked. He looked towards the floor, eyes still wide. He then looked towards his mother and guided her towards the king. She was too confused to protest. She ran to Odin, seeing how strained he looked. Odinsleep seemed to linger in his gaze.

Thor looked at his friends for reassurance, but noticed, they too, were confused. His gaze flickered back to his brother, who was as white as the sheets he lay on at night in sleep. He noticed Loki struggling not to tremble.

Loki spoke then, very cautiously. "Why are you here? You swore."

"I did?" Thanos mocked.

"You swore if I delivered the Tesseract you would let Asgard alone." His voice quivered, but he tried to stay strong.

"I did, you are correct."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you _here_?"

Thanos smirked, walking to the side, Loki's eyes following him. That smirked seemed to chill everyone to the bone. More so Loki. "I do not have a Tesseract, do I?"

Loki gasped, remembering what the Other had said to him during the invasion.

_If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._

"No, I'm not going back there." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He grimaced at his own words, but looked Thanos in the eyes.

The Other smirked. "You might not have to."

"That is, of course, if your king and queen say yes to my demands." Thanos faced the All-Father and Frigga, forcing Loki to shudder.

Odin, seeming confident, stepped forward, pushing Frigga behind him. "What demands?"

Loki's eyes widened once again, eyes snapping to Odin. He wouldn't... wouldn't even consider...

"They are simple commands. Actually, just one." Thanos' eyes glided behind him, smirking at Loki. His eyes went back to the king and queen of Asgard, still smirking. "One I do not think you will be able to turn down."

"What might that be?" Odin asked again.

"My forces of Chitauri will come through that portal and take over Asgard, unless..." He turned towards Loki. "You give us the Jotun runt."

Loki's skin whitened instantly, a strangled noise forcing its way out of his throat. His head snapped towards Odin, who didn't even hesitate. "Take him." Loki took a step back, eyes wide, frame trembling.

"Father!" Thor yelled.

A group of Chitauri forced their way onto Loki, who cried out. He screamed protests until he felt the muzzle be put back on him, only tighter this time. He struggled and kicked. His screams were muffled by the muzzle, and he looked to anyone who might listen. He looked towards Thor, who was screaming at his father, as well as Frigga. He looked to the Warriors Three and Sif, who were all pale, confusion stirring in their eyes.

He could feel the portal on his back as they dragged him into it. It pulled him in, his muffled screams echoing through the throne room as the portal closed.

The last thing he remembered was his back hitting the so familiar barren rock before the darkness swallowed him.

**What do you think? I will update my other story tomorrow. And I will update this one... later this week.**


	2. Chitauri Home World

**HELLOO! So, I posted my author's note on my other story, so if you want to know what that's about, which I really advise you go read it even if you haven't read the other story, go look on Unexpected Reunion. **

**Next, I would like to just applaud everyone who read this last night and followed and reviewed and awwww! On my phone, I got like... 5 reviews, but on the website it is only showing one so... I don't know what that's about, but oh well! **

**Okay, I shall begin!**

**Chapter 2- Chitauri Home World**

Everyone became painfully silent as the portal closed, leaving Thor suddenly nauseas. Why would his father do this? He didn't even hesitate. He took a glance towards his mother, who was staring his father down with a dangerous glare. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, finding nothing to say.

Thor, on the other hand, had plenty to say. "Father?" He whispered, completely astonished. "Why would you send Loki away like that?"

"He deserves what he is getting," was all he said. His grip on Gungnir tightened as he stumbled, sending fear through Thor's nerves. He put out his hand as if to steady his father, glancing as Frigga, who still held the same glare in her eyes. "I'm alright," he whispered weakly.

The fight must have taken much energy out of the king, but Thor could see his mother didn't care. As soon as the king got his stance back, his mother took the back of her hand and swung it at Odin's face, making a _smack _as it impacted, leaving a read hand mark where she struck on his left cheek. Everyone in the throne room gasped, even the king himself. A look of fury flickered in his gaze, but softened upon the glistening of tears in Frigga's eyes. "How dare you?" She whispered. "Not even a little bit hesitant, you just sent our son away to those evil creatures."

The Warriors Three and Sif seemed fazed, as if confused that the All-Father did what he did. They knew that Odin was not close with Loki, and knew Loki had to be punished for his crimes, but sending him to the Chitauri? Was that necessary? Sif glanced at Thor, who just looked as if he was still processing, although everyone was still processing what the king did that.

"Loki needs to be punished, and what better way to do that than send him to his former allies, who are upset with him?" Odin retorted.

Frigga's face flushed red with anger. "Listen to yourself!" She yelled. She took a deep breath, then continued more calmly. "You know what the Chitauri do, you know how they punish, how they work. They don't use death, they don't use a cell, they use torture, Odin, you know that. Knowing Loki's former allies are upset with him, gives them all the more reason torture harder."

"Should I repeat myself?" Odin asked, pushing passed Thor, then exiting the room, leaving everyone baffled in his wake.

*.*.*

Loki woke, head feeling like someone was banging the inside of it repeatedly with a stick. He tried to open his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as his vision tried to adjust to the darkness. When his vision finally did, he realized he was in a cell. The cell was plain rock on all four walls, including the ceiling. He felt the dead sand underneath him, making him feel like he was buried. He then squinted to the wall on the far side to the left, noticing a steel door that seemed to glow slightly with a golden hue. Loki's magic seemed to stir uncomfortably inside him. He realized it was meant to block out his sorcerer skills. He almost chuckled. They were afraid of him.

He pushed himself up with much struggle, hearing a clanging noise. He looked down at his wrists, realizing the same cuffs were on him, though this time connected to a long chain that ran along the sand beside him, which was attached to the wall he now leaned upon. He grunted as the cuffs seemed to make his magic stir just like the shield around the door did.

His head pounded even more as his magic tried to fight off this unwanted force out of instinct. Stars danced around the corner of Loki's eyes, making him shake his head to clear it. He heard footsteps come towards his cell and he instantly cowered back.

The door swung open to reveal the rotting, blue colored lieutenant Other. Loki tried to speak, but realized the muzzle was still on him. He remembered them putting it back on him as they dragged him away. He unexpectedly felt a sudden wave of sadness. His father allowed them to take him away to this forsaken rock.

"Get up, runt." The Other ordered, his voice stern.

Loki pushed himself up, grunting as his vision almost went black again, his knees almost giving out. The Other only smirked at the fallen prince's struggles. After a couple a seconds, Loki was finally up, though slouching, breathing deeply through his nose. He narrowed his eyes, almost warning the Other, as the creature came closer towards him with something shiny in his right hand. Loki realized with a small notion of relief that it was just a key. The Other put the key in Loki's cuffs, unlocking them with a _click_. Loki rubbed his raw, bloody wrists as the Other dragged him out of the cell by the elbow.

They walked along the sand of the rocky halls, making him feel queasy. The walls were dark gray, rock with an earthly looking dirt covering them. He almost winced when he saw blood splattered on some areas of the walls. When they made it to their destination, Loki tilted his head in confusion. They made it to a set of corporeal double doors, more dried blood splattered on them. The doors seemed to open automatically, the Other pushing Loki in, forcing him to the ground. Loki tried to push himself back up, thinking that's what the Other wanted, only to get kicked in the stomach, making him tumble back down, wheezing viciously.

The Other kicked him again, realizing that he was kicking Loki towards Thanos, who sat on the throne on the other side of the room. He was kicked again, making him inhale the sand that covered the floors, forcing him to bark out coughs, that seemed to come from his nose, the process repeating until he finally made it to the feet of Thanos. Loki continued hacking, Thanos standing form the throne. He walked down the steps that led to the seat made of earthly rock, circling the wheezing god.

"Oh, little runt, I have waited so long for this." Cooed Thanos.

Loki stopped wheezing, now gasping for breath, his nose whistling as he did, from the kicks that the Other delivered moments ago. Thanos then delivered his own swift kick to his abdomen, forcing all the air out of Loki, producing more gasps from the fallen prince. Another kick sent Loki to his back, a giant boot resting on his chest, pinning him down. He put his hands on each side of Thanos' ankle, trying to pry it off of him. Thanos only chuckled darkly, bringing his foot up, then back down again. Loki's breath whooped out of his nose viciously. He felt a crack in one of his ribs, crying out softly, though it was muffled, as Thanos' foot repeated his stomping.

After a moment he stopped, smiling at his accomplishment. The question lingered in Loki's brain... What accomplishment?

The Other brought Thanos a vial full of a navy, blue substance that seemed to glow, and placed it in his purple, scaly hand. Thanos leaned down, making Loki realize what it was Thanos accomplished. Thanos didn't want Loki to struggle, and struggle he won't.

Thanos poked the needle through Loki's vein in his arm. He watched in fascination as the liquid cleared from the vial into his veins . Loki feared for what the substance was and what it did. He felt a sudden throb of pain shoot through his veins, making him twitch, groaning as he did. He felt his ribs moving, realizing Thanos cracked at least three on the left.

The pain came more sudden this time, lasting longer. Loki's muffled cry echoed the room, provoking a wider smirk upon Thanos' face.

Finally, he saw his veins flash the same color as the vial of substance that was forced down Loki's throat every time he felt a pulse of pain.

A muffled howl forced its way out of Loki's windpipe, crawling and tearing at his throat as he convulsed on the floor with every pulse of pain.

*.*.*

Thor lay in his bed that night wandering if there was anything he could do to change his father's mind. He sounded so cold, so devoid of any emotion for the fostered prince. If you were to hear his voice, you wouldn't be able to believe that the king did once love the Frost Giant.

Even if he could change his father's mind, it would be too late.

Tomorrow, after his sparring session with his friends, the Warriors Three and Sif, he would visit Heimdall to see if he could sense, see, or even get a slight glimpse of where Loki was being held captive.

**Okay, not as long, but it's late and I have school tomorrow... so... goodnight my lovelies!**


	3. The Beginning of a Long Journey

**Chapter 3 guys! I am so happy with how many followers and favorites I have gained for this story. I love every single person who supports me, EVERYONE! No lie, my homie G's!**

**Chapter 3- The Beginning of a Long Journey**

Thor's brow collected with sweat as he fought Sif in a sparring session. He had already beaten Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. He seemed to be fighting extra hard today, landing a blow to Sif, and the others, with every swing he took. Thor swung his fist, hitting Sif on the side. Then another on the other side. Then to the stomach. It wouldn't stop. All of his anger towards his father seemed to flow out of him like a runoff after a storm.

"Thor! Stop!" Yelled Sif. She tried blocking, though failing. It wasn't long until she couldn't stand any longer, forcing her to tumble down onto her back, Thor on top of her, a look of rage forming on his features. He gripped her hard, looking murderous.

Thor felt hands on him, pulling him off the female warrior. Sif noticed the look of realization on his face. Thor shot up, putting his hands up as if surrendering. "Thor, what is your problem?" Fandral asked, helping Sif up off the ground. She gasped for breath, wandering the same thing.

"I'm... I'm sorry Sif. I just... My father." Thor admitted at last.

Their face's became very sad, almost confused. "Thor?" Sif asked.

He turned towards her, looking apologetic. "Yes?"

"Why would... Why would your father do that?" She paused, then continued when Thor didn't reply. "I mean, I'm not saying I like Loki, but," She hesitated. "The Chitauri? They are not of nice people."

"Nor very civilized." Fandral added.

"Thor?" Hogun asked. "Thor, your mother is very upset that this has happened to her son. Even if we do not think of Loki as the king and queen's son, she still does. That is her son he sent away, _his _son he sent away."

Thor didn't know how to reply. _How _could he reply? What could he _possibly _reply with to make this okay? Of course he was upset, no, furious with Loki for what he did here in Asgard and on Midgard. He felt a sudden wave of rage take him over. "None of this would be happening if he didn't let go of my father's damn staff! Why did he let go?"

Volstagg jumped in, as if registering something. "But there is something I am still confused about."

Thor looked at him, taken aback. "What, my friend?"

"Remember what Loki said when Thanos came through the portal?" When no one answered, he continued. "He said something along the lines of Thanos swearing to leave Asgard alone if Loki brought him the Tesseract..." Volstagg hesitated, furrowing his eye brows. "What did he mean?"

Thor looked back to yesterday evening.

_"You swore if I delivered the Tesseract you would let Asgard alone."_

_"I did, you are correct."_

_"Then why are you _here_?"_

_"I do not have a Tesseract do I?"_

"Oh my Gods, Thor I remember that." Sif exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

"I do not know!" Thor shouted, causing his friends to flinch. "I apologize," he ran his fingers through his blond locks. "I just don't understand what is going on?"

"You," Fandral delayed, thinking a moment. "You don't think Loki was blackmailed do you?"

Thor didn't reply, instead his brows furrowing. He pushed passed his friends, exiting the training room. He would seek out answers from Heimdall.

*.*.*

Loki was back in his cell, leaning against the wall, his wrists chained once again. The muzzle had finally been removed, letting him breathe properly. He pulled helplessly, whimpering as the poison ran through his veins. He figured out what it was the second time he saw a "family" member.

After the Other ruthlessly threw him in the cell, sand getting in his clothes making him even more uncomfortable then he already was, he began seeing things. He saw Thor. Taunting him. Then it was his mother, then Odin, and strangely enough, Laufey.

"Thor?" He called out. "Brother?" That was his mistake.

"Brother? Do not call me your brother, you worthless little Frost Giant." Thor had replied.

He will admit, Loki wept at his brother's, no, Thor's words. After everything they had been through, how could he say those things? They had grown up together, helped each other in their juvenile years.

_We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?_

"Loki?" He heard the soft voice, like a melody, of his mother. He saw her, so beautiful in her everyday Asgardian attire, her hair half pulled up, half down. He made the mistake of smiling when he saw her. She scowled. "You disgusting Giant!" She laughed. "Oh, no, wait! You're not a giant! Precisely the reason they left you on the frozen rock to die."

"We should have left him ourselves, my love." Odin said, coming out of the darkness like a shadow.

Loki brought his knees up to his chest, putting his head in his hands. He tried to block them out, but by the time Laufey made his appearance...

"Do you see, All-Father? Why I left the runt there to die? Do you see now?" He laughed, almost like his dark, heavy voice was gurgling.

Loki cried out. "Stop! Stop!" His breathing became erratic, his frame trembling terribly.

"Oh, now look father, we made the little thing upset." Thor chimed in, giggling darkly.

"Poor old soul. Poor, poor little thing." Frigga laughed, not just cackled, but laughed until she felt tear tracks running down her flushed cheeks.

Loki began to rock himself back and forth. The whole night they just tormented him, taunted him. Told him how worthless he was, how useless, how hopeless, how _small_. He could remember as a child how he had nightmares and how scared he was then, running to his brother's chambers in the middle of the night in search of comfort, something, someone to tell him it was okay. He thought he knew fear then, but nothing could compare to the living nightmare happening in front of him like a play.

After hours of torment, of horror, of crying, he found sleep in the same fetal position he lay in all night.

*.*.*

Thor strode from the long, golden corridors to the palace entry doors, all the way to the city. He hasn't been here since the evening before, remembering the glares that were sent to his brother. He remembered the cold remarks shouted at him, and even the whispers passed on from civilian to civilian.

Finally, he made it to the rainbow bridge, the colors swirling around like melted ice cream in a bowl, the Midgardian dessert the Man of Iron had shown him while he was there. When the Director Nicholas Fury wasn't ordering the Avengers to look for his deranged brother, there was little free time, which he used to eat the ice cream. It was good. Although, a little too sweet for Thor's likes, he thanked Stark for showing him.

"Heimdall," He greeted, walking towards the gatekeeper.

Heimdall bowed before the golden prince, taking a look at him. "How can I assist you, my prince?" His voice was deep and intimidating, like the sound of thunder in the distance.

"I come to ask about my brother." Thor said, noticing the muscles stiffening in the gatekeeper. He noticed how Heimdall wasn't wearing his helmet, which was strange. He always wore it while on duty.

"I'm afraid, I can't see him." Heimdall replied, almost sadly.

Thor was too determined for answers to accept that. "I figured the Chitauri wouldn't let us see him, otherwise, I would be after him to bring him back."

"You would go against the king's orders?"

"I would, and you would too, knowing what fate he has brought upon Loki." Thor said bitterly.

"I couldn't see." Heimdall blurted.

"What?"

"I couldn't see the Chitauri."

"I know, we just established that." Thor said fazed.

"No, I _couldn't _see them. Past tense."

"I don't understand." Thor shook his head, being incomprehensible.

"Before the Chitauri entered Asgard, I couldn't see them. I had no way to warn the king, or anyone for that matter, of their arrival. When they finally came, I ran to aid of help, but by the time I had made it to the city I was too late. I had _seen _Odin allow them to drag Loki away. When they exited through the portal, I lost them again. They will not allow me to see. So, no, I cannot see Loki." Heimdall waited for Thor to say something, but he never did. "But I can I _sense _him."

Thor felt a jolt of hope in the bows of his stomach. "What does that mean? What do you sense?"

Heimdall hesitated before saying, "Loki is in a lot of pain. He seems, almost confused. I'm not sure what about, but I know he doesn't belong there, I can sense that. I fear, the more he feels this way, the faster his sanity will falter, and he will go mad."

"Wait a minute, help me understand. When Loki fell from the Bifrost, could you see him?"

"No. He had always used his magic to block me out before, especially during his time as king here on Asgard. He never did let that wall down."

"If when Loki fell, after a while he must have landed or been picked up by something or someone. Do you know who, or what?"

"My best guess is the Chitauri. They must have trained him to become their commander during his invasion on Midgard."

Thor paused, thinking about the conversation between his friends and himself. "Do you think it possible that Loki was blackmailed, or coerced into the invasion?"

Heimdall raised an eyebrow, making the wrinkles on his forehead stand out. "Why do you ask?"

"It was something, something Loki said when Thanos and his forces entered Asgard." Heimdall listened intently, narrowing his eyes, making Thor feel more confident in the matter of this injustice. "He said, 'You swore if I delivered the Tesseract you would let Asgard alone'."

Heimdall tilted his head slightly to the left in concentration. "I suppose it is possible, but that doesn't explain what he did here in Asgard before he fell from the Bifrost. It just doesn't make sense to me. If he didn't block me out, I might be able to answer the questions you seek. But even so, he is in the Chitauri Home World. No one knows where that is, not even I, the seer of all." He looked Thor in the eyes, looking apologetic. "I'm afraid I cannot help you, at the moment at least. I have nothing to offer you, or give you. All I have is the information I told you. I do not believe Loki will last long there, as I said, he doesn't belong there."

Thor contemplated on if he had any more questions. When he decided he had nothing, he thanked Heimdall, heading to talk to his mother. He feared it was too early to talk to his father.

He will find answers on everything, even if he has to rip the universe apart to find them.

**Okay, chapter 3 is posted I hope you enjoyed. It's late goodnight sweetums!**


	4. I Will Not Break

**Yay! Chapter four! Who's excited? I am excited! So, I have decided what to do with my Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. I am putting it up for adoption. If you need more info, go check it out. **

**Chapter 4- I Will Not Break**

It has only been one night here, in this hellhole, and Loki wished so badly to leave. He remembered being here the first time. When they would burn his insides, knowing it would affect his Jotun physiology. When they would tear at him, tear him apart, knowing that he would be fine the next morning he woke. When they broke every bone in his body, listening to him scream as his bones shifted back while in his healing process. And after everything, they would ask the same question.

_Will you join us in our attack on Midgard and Asgard?_

And after everything, he would say the same thing.

_No._

The Chitauri did everything they could to break him, and during every torture they put him through, every ounce of pain he experienced, he would repeat in his head: _I will not break._

He believed it too. He believed he wouldn't break. Every time they stuck a knife in his back, shoved strange varieties of Chitauri food down his throat, after _everything, _he told himself he _wouldn't break_. That was always his problem, always his downfall. He would always hope. Hope that everything would be okay. Hope that he, himself, would be okay. And he did hope, and he _did _break.

Once they went after his home, threatened his family, his friends, he couldn't allow that. He just couldn't. So... He did what he had too, and he broke.

And, oh, how he broke... They snapped him in half as easily as one would snap a twig.

But, now, right now, he was making the same mistake. As he heard voices in his head, as he heard his family taunt him, his friends, his biological father taunt him, he would repeat over and over as he lay in his fetal position. He would repeat over and over as he even wandered if it was just one night. It was always dark here, so he couldn't tell. He would repeat over and over, until he felt like a Midgardian record player was stuck far down in his faltering mind.

_I will not break._

_I will not break._

_I will not break._

*.*.*

Thor walked a long ways from the Bifrost to his parents chamber's. He knocked softly and waited for his mother's soft, elegant voice to welcome him in. And she did.

"Enter."

Thor opened the door slightly, peeking in by just his head. "Mother?" He said quietly. He saw how nice their room was, how orderly. The sun peaked in through golden blinds as his mother sat on her rounded mattress, reading a book, her lower half covered in a golden, satin blanket. She looked sad, like she was trying to distract herself. "Is father here?"

She nodded her head. Thor entered, very soundlessly. "Mother? Mother, are you alright?" He winced at how desperate he sounded, but at the same time didn't care. This was his mother.

Frigga but the book down on her lap, looking her son in the eyes, smiling sadly. "Are you?" Her eyes shone with sadness, with regret, with _guilt_.

Thor looked down at his feet, embarrassed he even asked. Of course she wasn't alright! No one in Asgard was alright, except for the towns people. Everyone in the palace was shocked that the king let the Chitauri take Loki away without a moment's hesitation. Even the Warriors Three and Sif seemed to reconsider their thoughts on Loki. "I'm sorry. Of course you're not alright."

She shook her head, small brown locks of hair covering her eyes slightly. "No, it's quiet alright." She said, but Thor wasn't convinced. Before he could reply, she shot her hand up, as if to silence him. "Thor, I know you have come to talk about Loki and your father. But... there is nothing I can do. Every time I bring it up to Odin, he just turns me down, doesn't even listen. Sometimes I wonder if that's how Loki felt as a child, he still is a child. He's young, he doesn't know. And Odin just _sent _him away without even a _second thought _and UH! Thor, why would he do that?" Her voice rose and became very hysterical quickly.

Thor did the only thing he could do, and rushed to hold her. He shushed her as she cried in his arms, her grieve for her lost son all coming out a once. He even began to feel a stinging in his eyes, but pushed them down. Right now, his mother needed him and he had to stay strong. He glanced towards the window, sunset beginning to show through the golden blinds. He had to get this out before Odin came and it was too late. She dried her tears, sniffled, and drew back from his embrace. "I'm sorry, Thor, that was dramatic."

"No, no it wasn't. Mother, Loki is your son, _my _brother. I love him, even if he is not Asgardian, I love him. I do not care whether he is Jotun or not, he is my brother, and if there is any chance of getting him back, I will go for it, even if against king's orders." He paused, then, after a moment's hesitation, continued. "Mother, I need to talk to you, quickly before father comes back."

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "What is it, my son."

"Loki, something he said last night before the Chitauri took him. The Warriors Three, Sif, and I were talking about it earlier, and we realized."

"Realized what, sweetheart?"

"We have reason to believe Loki was blackmailed, or coerced into the invasion of Midgard. Think back on last night. Remember what he said? He said Thanos promised to leave Asgard alone if he brought him the Tesseract. I think Loki cares more about this place, and us, than he likes to put on. I think there is more to this than we know."

Frigga widened her eyes, remembering what her fallen son had said. "My gods, Thor..." She breathed.

"Mother, I spoke to Heimdall, and he explained to me that he could not see Loki, but he could _sense _him. He explained how Loki was in pain, yet confused, though we do not know why. He fears that if Loki continues with this feeling, then he will go mad. He can sense Loki's mind wasting away, and it has only been one night. One night, and Loki is already losing it. Whatever they are doing to him, mother, we need to stop."

"But how? Odin won't-"

"Mother, sometimes we must go against those we love, for those we hate."

His mother recoiled. "I do not hate Loki!"

Thor put up his hands, as if surrendering. "No, I know, but more than half of Asgard does. That was all I meant. They may hate Loki, but they know the decision made was wrong. Mother we should have fought back, but father wouldn't even give us a say in it, therefore, I will gladly against him for my brother."

She smiled, going in to hug Thor. He hugged her back, feeling her pulse rapidly beating. "Go, Thor, before you father returns. Do everything within your power to get Loki back, as will I. The only thing I can do is try and reason with Odin."

He smiled back, gave a quick nod, and left. It was already dark outside. Even though it had only been one day, one night without Loki... It felt like decades.

*.*.*

Loki's form trembled as voices in his head echoed, like someone yelling insults from one side of a corridor, to another. His brother's voice was the voice in that corridor. He still lay in the same fetal position, and hadn't moved for hours. A day, he thought. He couldn't tell.

_Worthless little runt, little Frost Giant! I told you I would slay them all, did you think you were an exception?_

"Please..." He whispered.

Then his mother's again.

_Do not beg, you undersized Jotun! You are nothing to us, nothing to everyone!_

"I will not break..." His whispering voice quivered. He hiccupped something close to a sob.

His father's voice made him flinch, his sob elevating as he did so.

_How could I have been so stupid? I brought you with me back home, to Asgard! You, a Jotun, do not belong in Asgard! You belong in the cold wastes of Jotunheim, where your filthy self was born!_

"I will not break..."

He flinched again as the glowing door swung open. He didn't look up, didn't even want to know who it was, though he already knew. The Other's voice spoke, almost cheerfully. "Our master says it is time for your next dose." He chuckled, walking closer to the trembling god. He kicked the fallen prince's already cracked ribs, forcing Loki to open up a little.

Loki saw the vial again, glowing the same as last time. Though, this time, he saw it wasn't in the form of a needle. It was in a sort of flask, like he meant to force the substance down Loki's throat. It was when Loki saw the Other nod his head towards the door, and three more Chitauri came in, did he realize that was their objective.

Loki cowered back in his fetal position holding on for dear life. Why would they give him more? He was suffering enough now... What would another dose of this stuff do to him, if the other wasn't even worn off?

He felt hands all over him, pulling him so he was sprawled out. He struggled, though he knew it was useless. The Other bent over him, chuckling darkly, as he opened the tube. He grabbed Loki's jaw, who sobbed at the impact, and forced the substance down. They let go of him, and Loki crawled back to the wall he was so accustomed to leaning on. He pulled his knees towards his chest and closed his eyes shut, very tightly.

The Other and other Chitauri walked away, closing and locking the door behind them, laughing evilly.

Loki's form trembled harder, the voices in his head louder. Louder than ever before. His veins pulsed again, forcing a scream from Loki's throat. He rocked himself back and forth.

"I will not break. I will not break. I will not break. _I will not break!"_

**This is the end of chapter four and I would some more reviews. **


	5. Two Weeks Later

**Yay! I am officially here with chapter five! I was going to do it tomorrow night but I have color guard competitions so I'll be one busy bee! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH COLOR GUARD NOT EVEN FUNNY! AND I WENT TO BARNES AND NOBLES AND ACCIDENTLY BOUGHT LIKE 10 BOOKS SO I READ THEM ALL! SORRY! I swear, I will never leave you hangin'.**

**Anyways, on my other story, I got a lot of sad reviews saying how they didn't want me to let the story go, and that was... Well, it made me feel pretty good. So I will re-evaluate my decision of putting it up for adoption. **

**Back to my Loki story!**

**Chapter 5- Two Weeks Later**

**(Sorry for the huge skip, but it was planned... You'll see...)**

The light peaked in through Thor's window, forcing his eyes open. He fluttered them, then widening them immensely just to wake himself up. He sat up slowly, remembering. Like he did every morning since that fateful day two weeks ago. Loki was gone, Thor can't even think of a location where to find him, Heimdall can't see, his father doesn't care, and his mother's heart has become hollow at the loss of her son. She tried to get his father to understand. _He _had tried, but every time Thor talked to him, Odin would stare off with no indication of love, of compassion, of mercy, of _anything_. Just empty eyes that no one could read.

Thor was planning on seeing Sif today, but he didn't know he could even get out of bed. He was so tired. He hasn't been able to sleep since Loki left, well he should say kidnapped, by those filthy menaces. He threw the covers off him and swung his legs over the bed, his tippy toes touching the ground. He looked up at the sound of knocking at his door. He gave permission for the knocker to enter, but was surprised at who it was. "Sif? We're not scheduled to practice until noon." He said obviously.

She gave him a blank look. "Thor, it is way passed noon..."

"Oh... Sorry, Sif." Thor put his head in his hands and sighed.

"It's okay... That's not why I am here. It's... It's Heimdall." She hesitated and flinched when his head shot up. Thor pushed himself off the bed and walked towards Sif.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He... He saw Loki." She replied. Thor rushed out of his room, Sif hot on his heels. "Thor, wait!" She yelled, grabbing his elbow and swinging him so he faced her. "Calm down, it was for a couple of seconds, but he got a location."

"And you're stopping me why?" He asked defensively.

"Thor, you're not even dressed. Go get dressed and I'll explain." She spoke softly, almost pleadingly. Thor sighed and went back inside his chambers to change.

He shut the door behind, rushing for his clothes. He couldn't think, couldn't possibly comprehend how this was happening. His thoughts went back to Loki the say he was taken. Thought about him pleading through the muzzle, his muffled screams, his eyes full of terror. He thought about how happy Thanos looked. How his smile was full of malice and excitement. He thought about how everyone, excluding himself and his mother, was frozen with shock to do anything. He thought about how Frigga and himself were yelling protests at his father. He thought about how his heart shattered into a million pieces and the portal closed, never to see Loki again.

Or so he thought.

Once he was finally dressed, he opened his chamber's doors, rushing out to see Sif leaning against the wall, waiting patiently for her friend. He walked towards her until they were face to face, breathing anxiously. "Okay, I'm dressed, now explain."

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Once I discovered that you weren't going to meet me for training, I went to Heimdall. Not to train with him, but... I wanted to hear about Loki. I hadn't spoken about him sense that after he was taken. I just... felt the need to ask.

"When I got there, he told me how he could not see him but... I don't know sense him." She noticed Thor nod, as if he's heard this before. "Well, he was talking and explaining and he just stopped right in the middle of his sentence. He just stopped talking, stopped thinking, and I swear I heard him stop breathing. I kept asking if he was alright, but he wouldn't answer me.

"I turned to go get guards for help, because Heimdall was just standing there with wide eyes, _not breathing_. But he grabbed me, and told me to stop. That... That he got a message... a message from Thanos. He saw the message, like a video playing in his head. I asked what the message was, but he told me to come for you. I don't know what the message was, Thor, but you must go to him at once."

She stopped and sighed. Thor didn't know what to think about this. All he knew he had to do was go to Heimdall, so he thanked Sif and took off the Bifrost to speak with the gatekeeper.

*.*.*

_Hours earlier, Chitauri Home Planet_

Loki leaned against the wall he was so accustomed to, with blank eyes. They haven't given him the poison in a long time, he doesn't even know how long he's been here. But he would still have flashes of terror. He would see things, for a split moment. He would hear things, and he would cower away, like the weak little _Jotun _he is. And he hated it. He knew he had finally gone mad. He knew that, and it terrified him.

He flinched at the sound of the door opening, bracing himself for the poison. But, it never came. The Other never came, but Thanos. Thanos sauntered into his cell, a wicked smile across his scaly face. He thought Thanos came to beat him senseless, as he has done it before, but Thanos just knelt down next to him and undid the chain that restrained him. Loki didn't even have to strength to fear what was coming next, he just allowed Thanos to haul him up on his bare feet roughly. He allowed for the other Chitauri waiting in the rocky, earthly hall to put a collar around his neck, to put shackles on his wrists, on his feet, and around his waist. He allowed for Thanos and the other Chitauri to guide him like a dog, like Thor had the day he returned from Midgard.

He allowed for them to throw him on the sandy floor of the Chitauri's throne room. He allowed for them to pick him back up, and pull the chains that held him so he was spread out wide, as if he was puppet on display. He could barely hold himself up, but he had to look strong.

_No, I. Will. Not. Break._

He saw Thanos come from behind him and walk in front of Loki, that damn smile playing at the corner of his lips. Finally, he spoke. "Little pet, are you ready to see your home?"

Loki gasped at that. What did he mean? Jotunheim? They wouldn't send him to Jotunheim, knowing all the trouble they went through to get him here. So... Asgard? "I don't understand..." Loki whispered painfully.

Thanos smirked. "That golden city of yours. How much you love it. That gatekeeper is going to get to see you."

Loki began to panic. What was he talking about? "What about Heimdall? I don't-"

Before he knew it, Thanos was right in front of him, face to face. "Shh, little one." He cooed, bringing a scaly, purple finger to caress Loki's cheek. Loki pulled away from it, but Thanos grabbed Loki's chin, forcefully jerking him to look Thanos in the eyes. "I will send a message to them, so they can see you."

"Why?" Loki asked.

Thanos squeezed his chin harder, a look of pure anger covering his features. "Because I can, Jotun runt. I want them to know your pain, I want them guilt ridden, and I want _you_."

"You have me, leave them alone..." Loki rasped. Suddenly, he felt a knee connect with his stomach and he doubled over, only to have the chains pull him back up. He wheezed as Thanos walked away. He knew Thanos began using magic, because all of a sudden he could see Heimdall, and by the looks of it, Heimdall could see him too. "Heimdall?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Hello, gatekeeper." Thanos said in his cold voice. "Like it?" He asked, gesturing towards the chained, barely standing Loki. Heimdall didn't speak. Was he even breathing?

"Thanos, stop... You have me... Le... Leave them alone... Let Asgard alone..." Loki began breathing hard, as if talking drained him, and it did.

"Silence, little runt." He said softly, but also warningly. Loki glared at Thanos. "As you see, Loki is not in his best state."

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked. He suddenly felt a pain, a pain worse than ever before. Like his blood was boiling and his bones were melting. He fell to his knees as the Chitauri struggled to keep him upright. His breaths came out is wheezing gasps. Sweat began to form on his brow, and his body _burned_. He took a glance towards the mad Titan, to see his eyes glowing.

"I did warn you."

"Damn you..." Loki whispered.

Thanos glanced back at the connection to Heimdall and smirked. "Tell your king I said thank you, and tell him the state of his so called son."

And the connection cut.

**So why do you think Thanos did what he did? I will update soon, but I am going to Austin this Friday for a color guard competition so... maybe not so soon... We'll see. REVEIW!**


	6. The Trap

**Is this late? I don't know! I have been sick and color guard takes up so much time. Anyways, onward to the next chapter! Some stuff begins to tie up here.**

**Chapter 6- The Trap**

**Asgard**

Thor rushed through the town, Loki the only thing on his mind. What could Heimdall have possibly seen to get him so shaken up? Sif was acting hysterical by what she had seen, said Heimdall had stopped breathing, had seen this... this image in his head. Like a Midgardian video playing in Heimdall's mind.

He ran quickly, Sif hot on his heels. Thor didn't really understand _why _Sif was so hysterical. She and the Warriors Three seemed confused that day after Loki was taken, but they dismissed it quickly, like they didn't care. Which put such rage in Thor, but they were his friends, so he had forgiven. But Sif, now, seemed fearful of what was to come.

What was to come? Thor was fearful himself...

When they finally made it to the golden dome, Heimdall was staring into the space that surrounded them, as if trying to see what was there. But nothing was there... Nothing but the vast space, the Void bellow them. Thor wandered where it led to.

His heart filled with grief and guilt as he realized his little brother would.

Thor stopped behind the gatekeeper, Sif sauntering up beside Thor, catching her breath.

"Heimdall, what news do you bear? What happened?" Thor asked.

"I have a location on Loki. I found him, but... I do not trust it." Heimdall's voice was empty, as usual. It was void of emotion.

Sif's breath hitched slightly. "What do you mean? You do not trust it?"

"I mean precisely what I said. My Lord," Heimdall repeated, turning around to face the crown prince. "I do not believe you should go."

Thor took a step forward, Sif sending a warning glance. "What?" Thor hissed. "If you have a location on my brother, you will tell me right now, gatekeeper!"

"Thor!" Sif yelled cautiously. "Thor, give him a chance to explain." She said more calmly. "Do not make this harder than it should be."

Thor took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Sif was right. Heimdall probably has a reasonable explanation for this. He opened his eyes and sighed. He nodded, allowing Heimdall to continue.

Heimdall spoke. "Think about it, my Lord. Why would Thanos go to so much trouble to get Loki for punishment for his failings at delivering the Tesseract? Why go to so much trouble, only to have him give us his location two weeks later? It is a trap, my Lord, and I do not believe you should go."

"A trap for what?" Sif asked.

"I do not know. But Thanos is planning something, and if you go right away, you fall straight into that plan."

Thor sighed, shaking his head. "Dammit..." He whispered. "Heimdall... I think you will find that I do not care. If Loki is in trouble, which he is, than I need to save him. I have to, I can't leave him there another second. Especially since I know where he is."

"Lord, I saw him, and... Do not go. My Lord, it _is _a trap. If you go, you will not be helping Loki, you will be making it worse. And trust me... You do not want to make it worse."

"What?" Sif suddenly asked. "What do you mean, make it worse?" Thor glanced at Sif, seeing the fear on her eyes. Why was she all of a sudden fearful and caring about Loki?

"What I saw was nothing compared to that I have been sensing. Loki did not look good, but if you could feel, if you could sense what Loki was going through, then you would plan before jumping straight into action. No offense to you, my Lord, but that last time you did that, you started a war Jotunheim. Do not start a war with Thanos. You did not see what he was capable of. He brought Loki to his knees without even a flick of the wrist." Heimdall sounded... almost afraid, which scared Thor himself. And by the look on Sif's face, she felt the same. "Do not go. We have a location. I realize we do not have much time, but we don't have a _choice _either. Plan. Make a plan, Thor."

Thor's eyes widened at the gatekeeper's words. He was right. Of course he was right. Thor started a war with the Jotuns, which caused everything to happen afterwards. The attack on Midgard, Loki's sanity, Thanos, everything.

"We will Heimdall, thank you." Sif said. She grabbed a hold of Thor's elbow and guided him out of the dome, onto the Rainbow Bridge. "Thor," Thor looked at her. "Go talk to your mother. Do not speak of this to the king, please."

Thor furrowed his brows and nodded. "Of course. Thank you Sif, farewell for now." He turned and walked away.

*.*.*

Thanos sat on his throne, the Other bowing at his feet. "My Lord, the gatekeeper got out location."

Thanos smiled wide, pointed teeth showing through. "Good, they fell for it perfectly. They believe I am setting up a trap and they will plan, but no plan will be prepared for what I have. Get the room for the little runt prepared. Go."

The Other bowed and said, "My Lord," He stood up and turned on one heel, heading out the throne room doors.

**I know this is shorter than usually, but ya know it is a chapter. **

**I will be starting a Mortal Instruments fanfiction soon! XD MAGNUS BAAAAAAANE! MAAAALEC!**


End file.
